These Breakup Songs Make Sense Again
by letthew0rdsfl0w
Summary: ...and I really wish they didn't. Oneshot / songfic. CarlyxGriffin. Rated T for drug and alcohol use and language. R&R please! :


**a/n: **well hello there! my name is letthew0rdsfl0w and this is my very first fanfic. (sniffles) i'm so proud!

today's story is: _these breakup songs make sense again. _no seddie, creddie, spam, cam, frencer, or any of that. it's just carly being...well carly (note: in my story, she's 22) and it's an oneshot.

based off the song: _summer wind was always our song by ataris._ an excellent song. i changed the lyrics (from boy to girl) to fit the story. :) enjoy!

**disclaimer: i do not own iCarly or summer wind was always our song. **

* * *

"You blame everything on me! Everything! Every piece of shit that happens is always_my _fault." Griffin said, enraged. Carly came home to their apartment to find most of downtown Seattle's fire department outside their building. Apparently, Griffin had tried (but failed) to make himself dinner after Carly had to work overtime at her job at the pet shop. They had been struggling with paying their rent on time, buying food, and providing themselves with basic necessities.

"Whatever. What asshole leaves the burner on after they're done making their pancakes? Didn't you learn anything in school?" Carly shot back. They were outside of the apartment building while the fireman sort everything away inside.

"I told you, I'm not the type of guy who can easily sit down at a desk and take notes on a board. School isn't for me! That's why you are working and I have yet to find a job." Griffin said.

_Ugh, he uses the same excuse every damn time. _Carly thought, _'School isn't for me. I can't sit at a desk and absorb knowledge.' Blah, blah, blah! I've heard it all before._

"And by the way, a good girlfriend would call to say they're working overtime. And not worry their boyfriend half to death by not coming home at time!" Griffin yelled.

"My boss doesn't want me to use the phone for personal reasons." Carly said, with a hint of snootiness in her voice.

"Then use your 160 dollar iPhone! Which, by the way, is more than you make in a month." Griffin said, with the same snootiness.

"I got it as a present! And it was dead. I couldn't charge it because I can't find my charger because our bedroom is a pigsty because someone doesn't clean up their crap!" Carly said, pointing at Griffin.

"Oh, so once again, it's my fault," Griffin said, shocked that Carly would put the blame all back on him. "It's our bedroom, our being the operative word, sweetie."

The couple continued to quarrel about how much the other one was causing them so much pain and stress. From jobs to money (or lack of), to their apartment and their families, they covered it all. And then, when they were done fighting about everything, there was a silence. An awkward tension hung in the air. And finally, Griffin, obviously worn out from the constant fighting and yelling and screaming, broke the silence.

"Whatever," Griffin said. He took off the Rolex watch that Carly bought for him for their two year anniversary. It was a dingy, used watch because that how it was bought. But to Carly, it was the thought, not the quanity or quality of the gift, that counted. Griffin then proceeded to throw it in the nearby sewer. It clanged and banged as it hit the narrow concrete walls of the sewer until it landed with a thud at the very bottom. "Leave. After the fireman leave, I'll take your stuff, or the remains of it, and mail it to you."

"Fine! I'll be at Spencer's house!" Carly yelled. Spencer, although married at age 35, was happy to see his little sister.

"Good. I'll mail it then." Griffin said, emotionless. He walked away from Carly, toward the building to talk to the fireman about the current situation.

"Fine!" Carly screamed. She was outraged. She was supposed to be the one leaving him, not the other way around. She took off the fifty cent ring that Griffin got out of a vending machine for their two year anniversary at the local general store and held it in the palm of her hand. And with all of her might, she threw it at the building where the fire was. "Go to hell!" she yelled at Griffin. He didn't turn around. Carly started towards her beat up, rusty red Ford pick-up truck she got for her 16th birthday and drove off on the highway.

* * *

After driving for miles and miles, she still had a ways to go before she can reach Spencer's house in Spokane. The car ride was lonely and she thought it might be time for some music. She turned on the radio and turned the dial to station 103.7, the soft pop station.

"Here's one for all the broken hearts out there," the radio DJ said in his smooth voice.

"Great, how appropriate," Carly mumbled under her breath.

_These break up songs make sense again,_

_And I really wish they didn't._

_Sinatra's singing summer wind,_

_And I'm thinking of the night that we first met._

Carly sighed. She remembered the day, when she was only 14, that Spencer took Griffin under his wing after he tried to steal Spencer's motorcycle. She remembers how she was disapproving of Griffin and after a fierce make out session, (only to be predictably interrupted by Spencer) and they started dating. They broke up after Carly discovered that he loved his Pee-Wee Babies more than her. But Griffin wouldn't leave her alone and finally, they decided to give each other another chance at high school graduation.

_Just one last time_

_Can I hear you say?_

_"You're my little girl,_

_I never want you to go away."_

They went to the same college, the University of Washington. When Carly's roommate turned out to be a smoking, heavy drinking pot dealer or when the advanced classes she took in the field of journalism were too hard or when she missed her family, Griffin was there, usually with a hug, a kiss, and a bottle of bubbly.

_Where are you?_

_Believe in me,_

_I'm not hanging up the phone_

_'Til I hear you say._

_"I love you,_

_I need you near."_

Of course, Griffin had his rough times as well. His dad passed away in February of their junior year from a drug overdose. For months, Griffin isolated himself from the rest of the world, including Carly. Carly was persistent, however. She locked Griffin in his dorm room until he could finally let go to his father, respect himself, and then tell Carly the three words she wanted to hear. After hours upon hours, Griffin broke down, and between sobs, he said "I love you," to Carly and they sat their crying the rest of the night.

_Just give me one last chance_

_And I'll never let you down again._

_Oh, and what I wouldn't give_

_Just to kiss your lips again. _

_To hold your hand next to my heart_

_And to wake up with you in our apartment. _

"It's perfect," Carly remembered saying while she and Griffin were apartment shopping, the day after college graduation. The apartment was small, with a small kitchen, a small living room, a small bedroom, and a small bathroom. However, it was the one thing that they could call theirs. Carly would remember waking up every morning and Griffin saying, "Good morning, my little sunshine." They kissed each other lightly on the lips, and had a nice breakfast together. Now, ever since the hard times rolled in, that morning ritual was rarely celebrated.

_Just one last time_

_Can I call you my sweetheart?_

_My best friend,_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

Now, they were at a crossroads. Griffin was going one way, and Carly another. Carly starting tearing up at the thought that she just lost so much. Her best friend, the one person she could confide her secrets in. Her boyfriend, the only person who can kiss and hug Carly and it would actually mean something to her and give her butterflies at the pit of her stomach. And of course, when she threw her ring into the fire, she also threw a part of her heart with it.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she eventually couldn't see the road clearly. She pulled off to the side of the road and cried. And this time, there was no one to tell her that he loved her, no one to tell her everything would be okay. Because, for a while, nothing would ever be okay.


End file.
